1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication apparatus and a signaling system thereof, and particularly to a communication apparatus and a signaling system thereof utilizing a phone number of an incoming call.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A general mobile communication provides, except for a general communication service, a non-communication service such as a weather inquiry, a stock price inquiry, an exchange rate inquiry, or the like. However, these non-communication services are based on either communication service or communication hardware. The former is built up on communication protocols free from hardware, and the non-communication service is provided after establishing a communication and represented in a form of voice or customer service. The latter is built up on a hardware communication format, and the non-communication service is provided by a system provider. In this case, a specific mark defined by the system provider can be regarded as a service request. For example, a remaining quota can be inquired by dialing 234 on a cellular phone, or a service request can be transmitted to the system provider by a menu instead of dialing by a user himself.
However, the aforesaid communication services both utilize an additional message other than messages for establishing a communication to be a signal for a service. For example, the former generates a signal by pressing keys or voicing after establishing a communication, while the latter utilizes specific marks defined by the system provider to generate a signal. If the message for establishing a communication can be regarded as a signal, any receiver can define its own response, such that the communication service can be diversified.
Therefore, the scope of the invention is to provide a communication apparatus and a signaling system thereof utilizing a phone number of an incoming call, such that the communication service can be diversified.